Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-3$ and $x$ and add $4$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-1$ and the product of $8$ and that expression.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-3$ and $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What does adding $4$ to $-3x$ do? $-3x$ $ + 4$ What is the quantity of $8$ times that expression $8 \times (-3x + 4) = \color{orange}{8(-3x+4)}$ What is the sum of $-1$ and $\color{orange}{8(-3x+4)}$ $8(-3x+4)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $8(-3x+4)-1$.